rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Anxiety's Drag Race Lip Syncs
"Two queens stand before me. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me, and save yourself from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip sync... FOR. YOUR. LIFE. Good luck, and don't fuck it up." Season 1= Season 1 Episode 1 * Song: "S&M" by Rihanna * Bottom Two: Rachael Tension vs The Boomer * Eliminated: Rachael Tension Episode 2 * Song: "thank u, next" by Ariana Grande * Bottom Two: Flute vs Indigo Cox * Eliminated: Indigo Cox Episode 3 * Song: "Single Ladies" by Beyonce * Bottom Two: Chanel O'Hara vs The Boomer * Eliminated: The Boomer Episode 4 * Song: "The Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani * Bottom Two: Brittany Bangers vs The Predator * Eliminated: Brittany Bangers Episode 5 * Song: "Toxic" by Britney Spears * Bottom Two: Cosmo Aqua vs The Predator * Eliminated: Cosmo Aqua Episode 6 * Song: “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” by Whitney Houston * Bottom Two: Chanel O'Hara vs The Predator * Eliminated: The Predator Episode 7 * Song: "Party In The USA" by Miley Cyrus * Bottom Two: Chanel O'Hara vs Flute * Eliminated: Flute Episode 8 * Song: "Jealous Of My Boogie (ft. Chanel O'Hara, Gia Martini & Lovely Peaches)" by RuPaul * Top 3: Chanel O'Hara, Gia Martini & Lovely Peaches |-| Season 2= Season 2 Episode 1 * Song: "When I Grow Up" by The Pussy Cat Dolls * Bottom Two: Merciful vs Slutdrop * Eliminated: Slutdrop Episode 2 * Song: "I Wanna Go" by Britney Spears * Bottom Two: Bronzation vs Cutie Pie * Eliminated: Cutie Pie Episode 3 * Song: "Immaterial" by Sophie * Bottom Two: Laila Krome vs Zipitor * Eliminated: Zipitor Episode 4 * Song: "Aura" by Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Buffy Brookes vs Laila Krome * Eliminated: Laila Krome Episode 5 * Song: "Vogue" by Madonna * Bottom Two: Buffy Brookes vs Merciful * Eliminated: Merciful Episode 6 * Song: "Bed of Lies" by Nicki Minaj * Bottom Two: Anastasia Alexandria Jordan vs Fruity D'Lite * Eliminated: Fruity D'Lite Episode 7 * Song: "Chameleon" by Pnau * Bottom Two: Buffy Brookes vs Maya Truth * Eliminated: Buffy Brookes Episode 8 * Song: "Call Me Maybe" by Carley Rae Jepsen * Bottom Two: Beema Light vs Maya Truth * Eliminated: Beema Light Episode 9 * Song: "I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross * Bottom Two: Bronzation vs Maya Truth * Eliminated: Maya Truth Episode 10 * Song: "Super Queen (ft. Anastasia Alexandria Jordan, Bronzation & Gloria Noir)" by RuPaul * Top 3: Anastasia Alexandria Jordan, Bronzation & Gloria Noir |-| Season 3= Season 3 Episode 1 * Song: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele * Bottom Two: Katelyn Tipsy & Parfum Escape * Eliminated: Parfum Escape Episode 2 * Song: "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas * Bottom Two: Katelyn Tipsy & Sarah Smalls * Eliminated: Sarah Smalls Episode 3 * Song: "Into You" by Ariana Grande * Bottom Two: Miss Hydration & Mojito O'Hara * Eliminated: Miss Hydration Episode 4 * Song: "My Neck, My Back" by Khia * Bottom Two: Angelic Ko & Sarah Smalls * Eliminated: Angelic Ko Episode 5 * Song: "Immaterial" by Madonna * Bottom Two: Aluna Tic & Melanin Sensation * Eliminated: Aluna Tic Episode 6 * Song: "Heart To Break" by Kim Petras * Bottom Two: Kameron Hytes & Sarah Smalls * Eliminated: Sarah Smalls Episode 7 * Song: "Believe" by Cher * Bottom Two: Cookie Doh Davenport & Melanin Sensation * Eliminated: Melanin Sensation Episode 8 * Song: "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls * Bottom Two: Cookie Doh Davenport & Slutdrop * Eliminated: None Episode 9 * Song: "Pose" by Naomi Smalls * Bottom Two: Ariel Louise & Mojito O'Hara * Eliminated: Ariel Louise Episode 10 * Song: "Brown Cow Stunning" by Monique Heart * Bottom Two: Armani Nicole & Cookie Doh Davenport * Eliminated: Cookie Doh Davenport Episode 11 * Song: "New Attitude" by Patti Labelle * Bottom Two: Mojito O'Hara & Slutdrop * Eliminated: Mojito O'Hara Episode 12 * Song: "Sissy That Walk (ft. Armani Nicole, Kameron Hytes & Slutdrop)" by RuPaul * Top 3: Armani Nicole, Kameron Hytes & Slutdrop |-| Season 4= Season 4 Episode 1 * Song: "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift * Bottom Two: Miz Cheez'it vs Zara Crumble * Eliminated: Miz Cheez'it Episode 2 * Song: "Pills N' Potions" by Nicki Minaj * Bottom Two: Hannah Bacardi vs Rosebud * Eliminated: Hannah Bacardi Episode 3 * Song: "Aura" by Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Miss Chunky vs Skylar Skar * Eliminated: Skylar Skar Episode 4 * Song: "Roll With Me" by Charli XCX * Bottom Two: Miss Chunky vs Naomi Aura * Eliminated: Miss Chunky Episode 5 * Song: "Disturbia" by Rihanna * Bottom Two: Alexander McFright vs Naomi Aura * Eliminated: Alexander McFright Episode 6 * Song: "3" by Britney Spears * Bottom Two: Mia Martini vs The Milo * Eliminated: Rosebud (due to injury) Episode 7 * Song: "King" by Years & Years * Bottom Two: Aries O'Hara vs The Milo * Eliminated: Aries O'Hara Episode 8 * Song: "Funhouse" by P!nk * Bottom Two: Clita Reese vs Naomi Aura * Eliminated: Naomi Aura Episode 9 * Song: "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper * Bottom Four: Aries O'Hara vs Clita Reese vs Indiana Androgynous vs Zara Crumble * Eliminated: None Episode 10 * Song: "No Scrubs" by TLC * Bottom Two: Aries O'Hara vs Mia Martini * Eliminated: Mia Martini Episode 11 * Song: "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia * Bottom Two: Cherry Adore vs Aries O'Hara * Eliminated: Aries O'Hara |-| All Stars 1= All Stars 1 Episode 1 * Song: "Runaway (U & 1)" by Galantis * Top 2: Armani Nicole & The Predator * Lip Sync Winner: Armani Nicole Episode 2 * Song: "G4L" by Rihanna * Top 2: Bronzation & Zipitor * Lip Sync Winner: Bronzation Category:Anxiety's Drag Race Category:Anxiety's Drag Race Lip Syncs Category:Lip Sync Assassins Category:Lip Sync